Moxie
Moxie is the tritagonist of the All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series episode "All Creatures Great & Dinky." She lives with a family of mice, only one of whom else is named: Maurice (who could be her mate). Moxie, with the help of shrunken Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford, has to stop Carface and Killer from polluting not only where they live, but everywhere else (as it affects the water the dogs drink), as they intoxicate it with poisonous paint, which they use to make plastic replicas look like antiques. Moxie is an anthropomorphic mother mouse who doesn't like pollution, especially from someone who lives messily, especially while certain messy substances drop into her path, nor does she like anyone messing up her pickings. She also doesn't like it when her children come into contact with Styrofoam because if either of them eats it, that material, lasting for over 500 years, will stay in their tummies forever. Because of this, she has them play with a wad of paper instead. This part doesn't last long because of a toxic paint alarm, prompting her to plug her nose and hide her children under bed covers and cover them up completely so they do not smell the toxin. When Charlie gets caught in the wires of leaky batteries and, in an attempt to save him, so does Itchy, Moxie tells them not to move or they'll make it worse. She gets shocked when they get drifted away, so she chases after them, bites the wires, and pulls them to safety. She then tells them they don't know what they are dealing with, so she joins them, and Charlie reluctantly accepts, but Moxie takes it as gratitude. After this, they find the drain source (coincidentally when some of it spills onto Charlie's face, Moxie laughs at the sight of this, and Charlie threatens to paint her face with it. They then find out that, to no surprise of Itchy or Charlie, it's from Carface's curios shop, where he and Killer are turning plastic toys into fake antiques for money. At one point, after Charlie, Itchy, and Moxie are discovered by Carface and Killer, Moxie makes a break for it, and while she does, Charlie and Itchy distract the pollutors who then trap them in a pinball machine. When the two dogs are caught by Carface who taunts them, Moxie enlists the other mice to fight Carface off and free Charlie and Itchy. She tells them to wreck the machine while she and the other mice clog up the drain, but Charlie, being the one in charge, but either unaware of what else to be doing or if anything else would be more acceptable, espouses her order as his own. While Charlie tricks Carface into tripping on a ball that makes him trip into the machine, Moxie taunts Carface and Killer, "You chose your poison, slob boys, now, swim in it!" while the other mice are clogging up the drain, and more mice are pulling a rope to get a sculpture of a fish on a board to destroy the machine. After the problem is solved, Moxie has a Gouda fondue made, especially for Charlie and Itchy. After Charlie and Itchy return to normal, Charlie, with Moxie on one of his forepaws, feeds her small bits of cheese with the other (of course, it's to try to impress an unnamed Pekingese). Category:One-Shot Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Parents